heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.17 - I am Torunn Thordóttir!
It's just after noon and the normal activity in Vesuvio Playground in SoHo has been curtailed by police activity. The park has a couple of police cars parked at the entrances -- all of which have been manned by a couple of uniforms each -- and there is a group of officers, both uniforms and plain clothed detectives, focused on the activity construction where, atop the plastic "battlements" sits a young woman with a sword laying across her lap and a red cape flapping in the breeze behind her. Parents and children who were in the park have all congregated to the opposite end of the park and the police are trying to talk the girl down but her only response is to call back to them "Forsooth, I will depart when I want to," and "Let me be!" There is no anger in her voice, it is just the attitude of a teen who wants to be left alone. The police that are typically around Soho should really be used to the whole 'gods and monsters' thing. What with Thor, Sif, Fandral, and Loki living right there. Thankfully someone is arriving to help them today. Axiom, in costume and wearing his Eternal-forged armor on his arm, makes his way through the police lines after a little negotiations and assurances that he'd help out. He'd been texting Billy about his night at the Academy of Tomorrow when he heard about this and now he's a little glad for some super heroic activity. "Excuse me," Axiom calls up to the girl as he walks towards the play structure with hands up to show he's not holding any weapons. He's got his staff clipped to his belt though. "M-mind if I come up there to join you?" It has been an interesting day for one Billy Kaplan. Between his parents not being sure exactly how to react best to the fact that he will in the next day or so be leaving the planet to attend the wedding of a pair of Gods to his little brothers breaking into a major fight over something he has felt it might a good time to get out of the house. The texts from his best friend though have had him in at least a decent mood, and were the reasons he was walking through SoHo on his way to the home of the very Gods that make odd events happening in the area a little more common when he spotted the police. It was quick work to find an out of the way spot and do a little spell to end up in his costume. Just behind Axiom comes another figure doing his best to negotiate his way through the crowds and police lines. Dressed in what can only be described as a cross between a fanboy interpretation of Thor's battle armor and the clothes worn by Vincent Valentine in the video game Final Fantasy 7 with a few added touches like a star field that flows along his sides and down his legs. At least a few of the cops recognize Wiccan, friend of Thor and a superhero known for at least putting things back to rights after a fight tears up half the street, and let him through. Floating behind him just at the police line he leaves a staff that has Norse runes carved up and down it in spiraling patterns that faintly glow with a bluish white light. As Axiom speaks he gives a small grin and then adds, "Or if you don't want I can maybe offer a place where you are more likely to be left alone?" From her perch atop the -- now slightly dented plastic roof -- Torunn looks down at the pair addressing her. Probably not surprisingly given her own attire she seems less concerned about them then the uniformed men -- and do not mistake it the detective's cheap suits and penny loafers are as much a uniform as the boys in blue. She sighs, realizing she is unlikely to be left alone and puts her hand on her sword hilt as she starts to rise up, floating and changing to an approximation of a standing position as she does so. As her hand goes to the hilt of her sword one of the policemen, a newbie on the force, raises and cocks his pistol causing a number of others to follow suit. At all the sudden -- and quite obviously hostile -- movement Torunn freezes in place, inches above the roof of the play place and about half a foot closer to Axiom and Wiccan at this point as well. While she stops she simply looks resigned to the situation, taking no action but at the same time looking ready to do so to anyone who can see the tell-tale signs of it -- a slight tension in her wrist, a twitch the corner of her mouth and a barely perceptible narrowing of her eyes. Axiom jumps slightly when he notices Wiccan, smiling his way. Always happy to see his friend. When he finally gets a good look at Torunn, Axiom's eyes go a little wide behind his mask. Definitely good Wiccan is there to back him up in case things turn hostile. He knows armor and an Asgardian blade when he sees them. The sound of all the guns cocking gets Axiom frowning. He looks over his shoulder at the police. "Would you put those down?" he requests firmly. "She's n-not attacking anyone and they'd be more harm than help anyway. Relax, officers," he says simply. Wiccan hears the pistol cock in the sudden silence when the girl does the stand float thing he does all the time. When he spots those little signs of tension in her wrists and that twitch in her mouth he has a small flashback to invading Loki's home realm and watching Sif fight him that causes him to react. " No Guns.! " As his voice takes on an odd echoey eldritch tone his eyes and the hand he suddenly holds out to the side glow a faint bluish white and suddenly every handgun that was drawn is gone, reappearing in the holsters that they had been in earlier. At the inevitable sounds of surprise and annoyance he turns and glares a little at the police. Sure he knows they are doing just as they are trained but obviously upset person with superpowers and an Asgardian theme going on is one place where not shooting is the better idea. He turns back to the blond to speak. "We are not here to threaten, or fight or anything like that. They," He says while gesturing back at the police, "Are just worried because you picked a place where a lot of the kids around here go to play." Torunn sighs as she lets the tension flow out of her. She slowly floats from where she stopped at the cocking of the guns to the ground about a yard away from Axiom and Wiccan -- close enough to be 'in their proximity' but far enough away that she would have to stretch to reach them with her blade... it's actually a form of courtsey that they might recognize but the police (not accustomed to swords) wouldn't -- before she speaks. "I wasn't sure where else to go. This was the closest place to where I met my parents that had some greenery. The sign at the entrance said it was a public place. Does my presence here offend them? Am I not considered part of the public?" Axiom glances over at Wiccan when he casts that spell, a concerned look in his eyes. He files it aside for now, eyes drifting back to the police for a moment. When it doesn't look like they'll be trying anything or getting in the way, Axiom looks back to Torunn with a small smile. He nods to what Billy says and lets his hands fall back to his sides. He blinks a moment when he notices that courtesy, needing a moment to place where he's seen it before. "They're more w-worried about your sword than you," he points out, gesturing to the blade. "I'm Axiom and this is my teammate Wiccan. Who're you?" Wiccan actually grins and nods. "He is right, it is the sword more than anything that has them worried." It is a small lie, he is betting half of them would be just as worried because she is an obvious superhuman, but the truth is a whole lot more confusing to sort out to drop on her all at once. "The police," he says once more gesturing at the boys in blue, and the detectives in the cheap suits, "Are under most circumstances the only people that go armed." Like Axiom he spots the courtesy in Torunn's actions and is glad for it. "I am Torunn Thordóttir!" she announces at a yell. She's still not angry just -- gods will it -- she wants someone to accept this as a fact instead of questioning her identity again, having had enough of that this morning. She then looks a little embarrassed as she realized how much vehemence she put into her announcement but at least this got the attention of the authorities as they start to relax a little bit... after all, if she is a child of Thor's she has to be a good guy, right? That name gets the attention of more than just the police. Both the volume and name make Axiom jump. He ends up staring. "Thordóttir?" he almost squeaks. "As in the d-d-daughter of Thor?" yeah, this is news to him. He immediately looks to Wiccan with a silent 'what?' expression. "M-maybe we should go somewhere a little less crowded to talk..." Wiccan blinks, then blinks again and looks over at Axiom when he squeaks. Oh wow, this is definitely interesting. Exactly 7 different responses filter through his head and given the way she announced her name in an almost challenging way he decides to go with the one that is least likely to cause offense. "Then Torunn Thordóttir, allow me Wiccan, Shield of Thor Protector and of this realm, to welcome you to Midgard and specifically to the SoHo public playground." He offers her a fitting salute and a bow he has been practicing since he realized that with the upcoming wedding he was probably going to end up meeting Odin. "And now I think I can completely understand why you had to go somewhere to think after meeting your parents." Torunn smiles wanly at the two and nods. "Aye, it is verily a good idea that we go elsewhere." She eyes the police as she says this and then, to Wiccan's formal greeting, she says, "I grew up on Earth actually, but... well, not now." She leaves the rest unsaid, unsure how much detail she should go into in such a public location. Axiom gives Wiccan a little look at the formal greeting but any comments he might have are drawn away by Torunn's statement. Growing up on Earth? That just adds a new layer of confusion for the power booster. "How about that roof there then?" he asks, pointing to a building that's got a billboard for cinnamon rolls on it. "We'll m-m-meet you up there?" he suggests to Torunn, glancing to Billy with a silent request for a lift. Wiccan smiles and nods. "That was guess number three." Given he has met people from other realities, other times, and at least one seriously crazy chick that may or may not be Asgardian but definitely had the worst gaydar ever he had a few theories on why Torunn might be called Thordóttir. Wiccan gives his best innocent grin to Axiom when he gets the look and shrugs a little. "Good place, out of the way, and you have a great view." He offers before waving his hands in the air a little and making a slightly glowing platform from under him and Axiom both lifting them in the air. He waits to see if Torunn is going to take the suggestion before flying the two of them up to the roof top. Torunn nods slightly at Axiom's suggestion and seems to step up into the air before she zooms though the air, traveling swiftly in the direction indicated. Midflight she swings her sword up behind her and clips it to the harness on her back beneath the cape, its hilt still visible above his shoulder. She doesn't look behind her, seeing as how she already saw evidence that they had means of following. One of these days, Axiom is going to have to get a jetpack or something. Or start learning how to use a grappling hook since Billy isn't always around to fly him. He smiles at his friend's handiwork. "Thanks," he says quietly as they rise. Once on the rooftop, Eddie takes a deep breath. "Okay... umm..." he shifts a little awkwardly. "I guess I should give the whole title introduction thing too..." he trails off, taking another deep breath. "I am Axiom, Spear of Thor, Messenger of the Goddess, Protector of the realms, and," he pauses because this last one is one he's really not used to yet and still not entirely comfortable using. "Prince of Asgard." Wiccan may need to add a new item to his list of possible gifts for Axioms next birthday, Boots of Air Walking. When they get to the roof he stands a little to the side as Axiom talks so that he can finish introductions and see the reaction from Torunn. "ok, sorry for rushing the gun but I am dying to know. Time travel or alternate reality?" "Well... since my mother said that it is a few years before I was born I would say time travel. But it isn't anything I'' did." Torunn is sounding frustrated now because this is touching on the conversation she had this morning after all. She begins to pace as she continues. "I was fighting robots in Ultron city with my brothers and then I was here." "Brothers?" Axiom squeaks. "As in more than one?" oh boy. Running a hand through his hair, Axiom looks to Wiccan. "Alternate timeline?" he guesses, recalling their adventures with the Space Phantom. "Wait...Ultron City?" he stares, shooting Billy a quick 'that is bad!' look. Billy Kaplan nods and grins and then...blinks. He look at Eddie, "Could be, or you could change your name by then?" He responds to Axiom before he hears something that causes his brain to make a noise like a car throwing on the parking brakes while going 190 miles per hour. "Wait, wait, wait wait. Ultron City?!? As in big angery and robotic Ultron?" The only thing he can think at the moment is a mantra of ''NotGood, NotGood, NotGood before a thought comes to him. "Any chance you were hit by an attack from some odd weapons, heard a voice asking for help, saw a guy in a suit that would not have looked out of place at Club 54 in the seventies in a bubble, or maybe were near a really big rainbow diamond thing on a chain when it happened?" "Yes, Azari, James and Pym. Oh, Tony and Hawkeye were with us also." She continues pacing for a moment and then stops and says, "Yes! Exactly!" to Billy "Yes, Azari, James and Pym. Oh, Tony and Hawkeye were with us also." She continues pacing for a moment and then stops and says, "Yes! Exactly!" to Billy's question. "See, we... my brothers and I... actually Hawkeye also but he didn't grow up with us... we're the children of the Avengers. Ultron killed most of them and the Justice League as well. But we defeated him and were trying to rescue the humans living in Ultron City when I ended up here." The first two names make no sense but those last three do. "Pym as in Dr. Hank Pym?" he met him briefly. "Tony Stark and...which Hawkeye? Male or Female?" he asks. He falls silent as Torunn explains all that, looking vaguely horrified at the story. When it finishes, he just frowns. "Okay...that is d-d-definitely an alternate timeline since none of that happened, Sif hasn't even had her baby yet, none of the other Avengers have kids," that he knows of...and knowing that kind of thing is what he does. "And there is no way in Hel I am g-g-going to let that overgrown tin can do anything like that here." Wiccan nods at Torunn and then hmms. "Which Hawkeye? Cause if it was the girl one, or woman one by your time since she would have to be like nearly 40 by then she would probably have given you something or said something if she knew what was coming and it is normal time travel." He asks before hearing he bit about it being a he. Dang, that would mean the one he has not met and probably would not leave some kind of message for the other Young Allies on how to save the world or at least survive. "Ok, um...which was it? Of the four things I mentioned that is. After the Space Phantom thing I did a lot of research on Time Travel stuff and those were the four more likely things. Although guessing not the voice one since your time sounds like it needed you more than now would." "Hawkeye's a boy... he's the son of the Archer... the original Hawkeye." She grins and stage whispers to say "His name's really Francis but he doesn't like being called that," with a grin on her face. "We're all children of the Avengers after all. James is the son of Captain America and Black Widow... Pym is the son of Giant Man and the Wasp... and Azari is the son of Black Panther and his mutant witch queen. Just like I am the daughter of Sif and Thor. Tony raised Azari, James, Pym and I." Yes, the concept of secret identities is somewhat lost on her right now. "Okay this is," Axiom takes a deep breath. "This is kind of weird but...you're in a t-t-timeline now where none of that happened and I'm pretty sure none of your um...siblings are around," he says, immediately looking apologetic for bringing this bad news. "Whatever brought you here...brought you to the year 2013. Some of those heroes aren't even members of the Avengers here..." Wiccan nods and pulls his feet up under him so that he is sitting in the lotus position while still keeping his head at the same height as everyone else’s. "You said this was a few years before you were born right? If it was technology that sent you along it is probably another time line and if it was the Tiamond (OOC: I can never remember how to spell that) then it is anyone's guess. Or at least I am hoping it is a different timeline. I mean I was really hoping one day to be an Avenger." Torunn nods to both of the boys she is conversing with. "I was born in 2017 so while they may not be Avengers now you should check again in a few years." She sighs after making such a confident proclamation. "Or you could be right... after all I thought my father had summoned me and he told me he hadn't." "I'm pretty sure Thor here d-d-didn't summon you here," Axiom replies. If he did, then Thor's got some explaining to do. He smiles Billy's way though. "You'll be an Avenger or b-better," he says confidently. "You're too awesome not to be," yes, there is unending faith in his friend. Turning back to Torunn, Axiom takes a deep breath. "I know a way to tell if this is an alternate timeline or not. Did you ever hear back where you're from if Thor and Sif had another child?" Wiccan nods with Axiom and blushes just a little at the endless faith his friend has in him. "Or other children." He adds since along with the adopted son they have one on the way. Torunn nods and switches to the old timey talk she grew up hearing stories of her father speaking. "Verily, thou speaketh the truth, Axiom. I don't recall any such stories. But that doesn't mean that Tony couldn't have been unaware of them." She's clinging to the thought that she's not been totally cast to the wind... especially with the reception she received this morning. Axiom shakes his head. "No," he says simply. "This is d-d-definitely an alternate timeline then. Because Tony's aware of me," he says. Reaching up, Axiom slowly peels off his mask and offers a nervous little smile. "I'm Eddie Thorson...which I guess m-m-makes me your brother here." Wiccan takes a second to decide on his actions once Eddie takes off his mask. He decides to go with it and removes his headpiece as well. Despite the fact that the circlet did nothing to hide his face once it is removed he looks, different in a way that is hard to place. "Outside the costume you can call me Billy. It probably means this is a different reality." That is unless whatever happened to Axiom and the child Sif is caring now was so painful that Tony could not even mention it to their little sister, a thought that Billy really really wished he did not suddenly have. Seeming a bit confused, Torunn nods. "Alright," she says acknowledging the requests. "I've read things like the Time Machine, but I'm not an expert on time. So I'll just have to take your words for it." She then looks at both of the young men, sizing them up, and says, "You must both be valiant warriors to have been adopted soby my father." Eddie rubs the back of his neck, blushing a little. "I don't know about that...I try my best," he says. He looks towards Billy to see his reaction to Torunn's misunderstanding. "So umm...what happened when you went to see Thor and Sif here?" Billy Kaplan grins and shrugs. "He's the brave and great warrior." He says pointing at Axiom. "I ended up with the title mostly because I refused to leave his side when we thought he might end up being in trouble. It is something that anyone would do for a friend right?" Torunn reaches out and punches Billy on the shoulder -- not too hard but she is strong. "Aye, verily," she says to him. Then, turning to Eddie, she says "It was a disaster... and I didn't go to see them. I appeared on their balcony in a bolt of lightning." Billy Kaplan eeps a little as he gets the shoulder punch and ends up rubbing where he knows for a fact he is gonna have a bruise later. "With the stuff that happened recently with Loki and other things...I can see how that turned into a disaster. We will definitely go back with you to help, we tend to be good at diffusing situations that are a little to charged." "I think I... I upset Loki." She looks ashamed of herself as she explains. "With all I've read about their 'history' and what Tony could tell me about him I... well, I was suspicious of him. And I don't believe that my parents believe me." Axiom shakes his head. "There's n-n-nothing wrong with that. I don't trust him either," he says simply. "After things that just happened..." he's no fan of his Uncle. Billy Kaplan sighs and nods putting a hand on Torunn's shoulder. "After some things recently a lot of people are suspicious of Loki. I...it wasn't pretty but he is not exactly the same Loki that most of the old stories were about." He looks away a bit ashamed of himself about his not being able to save the other Loki from getting his heart cut out even if a small part of Billy believes he did deserve it. "Just upsetting him though is not too bad, I mean I am fairly sure that Hela and Amora both are going to want to set me on fire or worse if they can catch me alone where no one will realize that they did it at the wedding." "Then we must keep you safe, Billy," Torunn says as if it was the easiest thing in the world to protect him from the two named women. "I don't know that I'm ready to return to see my parents yet... but if you two would speak on my behalf I'd be honored." "You're not the only one. Heck, Malekith probably wants t-t-to kill me after what happened in his realm. And if Amora and Hela so much as try, I'm going to kick their butts magic or no magic," Eddie declares firmly. He then smiles to Torunn. "We're happy to do it." Billy Kaplan nods and grins. "Not to mention the whole thing with Gudrun the Golden. Not sure if I should be proud or worried that the half the list of people that hate me and are not Friends of Humanity or Westboro are all Gods." He shakes his head after a second of worried thought. At least he knows the two halves of the list of who hates him will never join forces. "We are happy to help, I mean alternate universe time travel cloning or whatever family is family." Except for Eddie's biological family, but they don't count in Billy's book. "Thank you both, for making me feel so welcome." Torunn hugs Billy and Eddie in turn, unless they move to prevent her from doing so. "And, verily, it is good to have a brother here. I'm used to having three after all!" as she adds this last she claps Eddie hartily on the shoulders with both hands. Axiom laughs slightly at the mention of Gudrun. "I d-don't think we have to worry as much about him," he says. He's surprised by the hug, smiling after it's finished. He wobbles slightly when clapped on the shoulder, just being a squishy mortal. "It is," he agrees, giving Billy a little meaningful look. Yeah, what Thor said applies. Heart's brother. Billy Kaplan eeps again in surprise by the hug, and does not even complain about lack of oxygen at any point. "And soon enough you are going to have another, or possibly a sister. It is always good not to be alone, and to have someone else around that could be trusted to keep an eye on Eddie's back." Torunn nods. "Of course." She then says, "So Billy, you're a magician, right..." and then asks, "... What do you do, Eddie?" She's used to knowing her brothers' capabilities so this lack of knowledge is a bit disconcerting for her... one among many things that have her 'off balance' so to speak. "Billy's an awesome m-magic user. He's got some of the coolest power I've ever felt," Eddie chimes in after Torunn's question. When asked about his own abilities, Eddie just rubs the back of his neck. "Well...I um...make other people stronger." Billy Kaplan grins and nods. "Reality warping mutant magic powers. I know, it makes no sense but then I am also the guy that got attacked by a homunculus trying to join a gang, and had a fairy make my hair glow and shoot off fireworks ever few seconds. My life, makes no sense." He shrugs and then blushes at Eddie. "No, his powers are the coolest. He can not only make people more powerful but can copy other people's powers and if you complement him enough and really mean it he glows and gets stronger." "Power boosting and glowing, verily, sounds pretty cool." She then says, sounding a bit lost as the fact dawns on her, "Where am I going to stay tonight? Perhaps I should find Tony..." "Billy," Eddie groans a little, blushing furiously. "I'm not that c-cool," he says. "Well...you could stay at the apartment. I mean...Billy c-c-could teleport you in so you wouldn't have to see Thor and Sif until you were r-ready. You could use my room and I'd hang out at Billy's place," he suggests. Billy Kaplan nods and smiles. The mix of the whole ye old English shtick and modern slang just amuses him. When Torunn mentions not knowing about where to spend the night he stops and hmms looking at Eddie. "There is that, or I could call Mom and both you could stay over. We have the space and it is not like my parents would worry about anything...you know...going on. I mean they know all about Teddy and everything. Although, tonight Dad is making Bubbe's kugel recipe and that is always hit or miss." "I am willing to brave this 'kugel' and I think I would rather stay away from my father's home for the time being." She looks thankful for both offers however. "Thank you," she says to Billy and then to Eddie. Nodding, Eddie smiles. "No need to thank us," he chimes. Looking to Billy, he smiles. "Want to head over now?" Billy Kaplan nods and grins pulling his phone out of somewhere, where exactly is a good questions since he does not have pockets, and starts typing away at it. "Ok, but don't say I did not warn you. When it is right it is great but he tends to forget it sometimes and leave it on to cook a little too long." He shudders a little, rubbery kugel is something to fear more than facing off against ice giants and trolls. After a second there is a beeping sound and a buzz when he gets a response. "Alright, they say yes. We can head over now if you want or later. It is going to be a few hours before anyone else gets home. Dad's doing his last rounds, and Mom is at practice with the little brothers." Category:Log